


Forget that?!

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, LLF Comment Project, gift-fic, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: Sometimes the things people say, are not the things people mean. And even more often the things that we say don`t even remotely touch upon the things we want to say... a gift-fic for tumblrs gram-stained-paws.





	Forget that?!

When the lookouts of the graveyard-shift meet you on your way up an hour earlier than usuall, you knew that the Queen had taken residence on top of the Wall. She`d sit on the edge, feet dangling over the steep metal wall, claiming to make sure that no-one was nearing who meant them harm. But Buccaneer knew that she was only there to think in silence, alone, breathing in the clean, crisp air and revelling in the mental privacy you only were awarded when taking watch.

"Was is it that you want, Lieutenant?"

She didn’t turn around, just kept staring off into space, quite literally. It always struck him, how she hugged her sword to her body, of course looking regal, but also like a child, not clutching, but holding onto their favourite stuffed toy. He knew that an heirloom passed down a family for generations meant someone had to die for her to get it. He wondered if she`d loved that person.

He saluted, not stepping closer to the edge.

"Sir! Captain Miles ordered me to inform you that the patrol-rooster needs to be talked through once again, as four men of beta-group are not declared fit for duty. He is able to send someone up who can cover your shift, Sir!"

The blonde sighed, yet making no move to get up from her perch. He knew that she often tried to claim an hour for herself on top of the wall and rarely succeeded. More than once he had to get her before even fifteen minutes had gone by, just because a problem arose that needed her immediate attention. The morning was only coming on slowly, the stars still bright in the sky.

"And I guess you`ll substitute for me when I go down? If I remember correctly, you just came back in from a patrol."

There was a hostility to her this past week, that was so clearly aimed at him, that even the densest of the cubs had noticed it. And still, she thought about his well-being, which at least insured him that she wouldn’t just fling him over the wall anytime soon. But he knew that his friend had more in mind than just getting the Queen to talk patrols with him, when he was send up to get her.

Miles had been with them in North City, when all dams had broken and they`d kissed each other. He`d not heard their words, only seen them kiss and while the man was pestering him endlessly for details, Buccaneer remained tight-lipped. They`d not talked about it again, hadn’t had the privacy needed to do so. And judging by the Queens demeanour, she was feeling something women often seemed to associate with him: regret.

A bout of bravery had him stepping closer to the edge.

"A cold wind has never deterred me, Sir!"

He`d sounded cheesy, her quiet groan told him as much. And maybe his pun hadn’t been as subtle as he thought, the comparisons drawn between her and the Briggs weather plenty and plain. With a snide tone she spoke on, that was devoid of honorifics, but a command still.

"What do I have to do for you to go back down, tell Miles some bullshit about why I`m not coming and leave me to my troubles?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted, Lieutenant."

"If last week`s happenings are troubling you, I`ve got a proposition to make: Let`s just forget this ever happened."

He knew he`d said the wrong thing when she turned around, her expression something between anger and disbelief. Maybe disbelieving of how angry he could make her. She seized him up with a fierce gaze and he was suddenly hyperaware of the sword in her hands. But he meant what he said: If it would make her feel better, he`d forget the kiss, the words, and just go on as if nothing happened between them.

Hands behind his back, tall and rigid he stood on the top of the Wall, stars making way for the sunrise, his body too close to the edge for comfort. But he endured the feeling, taking it as training, for what was soon to come.

When she turned away again, looking out over the wide mountain range of Briggs, he had the feeling she shrunk a little.

"I knew that you`d regret what you said to me at one point in time, William Buccaneer. But I hadn’t expected it to be so soon."

Her sadness was a thousand times worse than her anger. Had the fear inside of him rising faster than her ire ever could. Of their own accord his feet moved, until he stood at the very edge, sitting down on the small ledge of the Wall. Facing away from the sunrise.

At that very moment, he did not understand why her eyes went wide.

"Olivier, I don’t regret what I said that day and I never will, because it was the truth. But for a woman like you to be with someone like me..."

"And who would you be, William Buccaneer?"

Her tone was that of a commander, albeit a kind one. Her blue eyes looked straight into his, unwavering, with firm resolve.

"I`m a man of mixed heritage, with a broken family, a missing arm, too many scars to count and a perspective that doesn’t go much further than the walls of this Fort. I`d do nothing but drag you down."

He avoided her gaze, but could not avoid her gloved hand, touching his cheek. Turning his head so he was facing her.

"I cherish your honesty, but I now see no reason either to regret what I said to you. You are no drag and just wait until you see my family before you call yours dysfunctional. And you should know by now, that appearances mean nothing to me. I judge with my own eyes."

A devilish grin, before her lips softly touched his and worries melted away for the moment. They`d need to talk, a lot. They`d both need to learn that you could not resolve everything on your own. They`d need to learn to just let feelings happen, for once.

And, standing up from the ledge, quickly walking back to the middle of the wall, Buccaneer wanted to thank and hit his best friend at once.

She stood up and followed him, a red tint to her cheeks that not only came from the frigid winds, and a smile on her lips that had his heart remind him of the fact, that he was in head over heels.

She spoke like she always did now, like a General, but now that he knew how she sounded, he could hear Olivier too.

"Aren’t you afraid of heights?"

Buccaneer nodded, looking strictly on the stairway straight ahead.

"I am, but as long as I`m not too close to the edge, it is no problem."

He felt her gaze on him, but didn’t say anything more concerning this matter. Only when he held open the door to her, oblivious to the sun having finally beaten the stars and rising in the sky, he spoke again.

"What are we going to do about Miles? He`s becoming way to nosy for my liking."

A pleasant shiver went down Buccaneers spine, when a wolfish grin pulled on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
